metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Camouflage (The Phantom Pain)
This is the camouflage that appears in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Player Fatigues * When hovering over a fatigue, pressing left will get the "Naked" version, while pressing right will get the "Scarf" version. Standard These are fatigues that increase the camo index of the player when worn on the correct surface or touching the correct object. Standard Fatigues FOB Event These are acquired by purchasing them with Event Points during the dates that they are made available. Event Point Exchange pricing for each fatigue is 7200 Event Points for the standard versions, and 1 Event Point for the Birch Leaf 2T. Development costs 1,000 GMP and completes in five minutes, as well as one MB Coin to complete development quickly. Standard Fatigues from FOB Events Specialized Fatigues that have or enable unique abilities. Specialized Fatigues Swimwear Swimwear was made available on the 08/02/16 update. These can be bought during limited time periods from FOB Events. They can be worn by FOB guards via options in the Security Settings or the player when deploying as a staff member, and it increases sprint speed at the cost of a camouflage bonus. Each swimwear costs 1,000 GMP, and the Olive Drab takes five minutes to develop, while the Old Rose, Iron Blue, and Splitter variants takes 6 days to develop (as well as costs 1 MB Coin and 700 MB Coins to hasten development, respectively). They are based on the Megalodon-type swimwear from Metal Gear Online 3.https://twitter.com/MetalGearOnline/status/760498120933281794 Purchasing them swimwear costs 7200 Event Points, the same cost for the Event FOB uniforms. On August 1, 2017, nearly a year since the August 2, 2016 update that unveiled swimwear, two new sets of Swimwear, based on the Goblin Shark and Great White swimwear from Metal Gear Online (although the latter is called Megalodon.). This update is strictly for the PS4, Xbox One, and Steam versions.https://www.konami.com/mg/mgs5/tpp/en/news/update201708.php They cost 1000 GMP each to develop and take either 6 days to develop, or take 700 MB Coins to hasten the development. Like with the swimwear, the Gob and Meg Suits also cost 7200 Event Points, and are distributed during events. ;GOB SUIT ;MEG SUIT Swimwear Casual These uniforms have no abilities nor effect on camo index. Casual fatigues Head Headgear DLC ;Ground Zeroes Save Transfer These are suits made available for development after uploading your Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes save through the title menu and downloading that save via The Phantom Pain's title menu. Save transfers require an internet connection. ;Console Exclusive These are suits that were originally part of pre-order promotions on consoles and were later added to the console marketplaces as paid DLC. ;Paid DLC Fatigues from DLC Items Items DLC Box DLC Buddy ;D-Horse ;D-Dog ;Quiet Buddy outfits DLC ;D-Horse Buddy outfits from DLC Customizable This is accessible upon acquiring a 100% bond level with your buddy (either D-Horse or D-Dog). D-Walker is under the vehicles section and thus isn't counted here. ;D-Horse ;Fur Colors dhorse hair1.png|default dhorse hair2.png|2 | dhorse hair4.png|4 | dhorse hair6.png|6 ;Head Options dhorse head1.png|default dhorse head2.png dhorse head3.png dhorse head4.png dhorse head5.png dhorse head6.png dhorse head7.png ;Leg Options dhorse hoof1.png|default dhorse hoof2.png dhorse hoof3.png dhorse hoof4.png D-Horse ;D-Dog ;Fur colors ddog hair1.png|default ddog hair2.png ddog hair3.png ddog hair4.png ddog hair5.png ;Eyepatch ddog eye1.png|default ddog eye2.png ddog eye3.png D-Dog options Colors Camos and colors in this section can be added to weapons, vehicles and Mother Base but have no effect on camo index. Weapon Colors ;Plain Colors wepplain01.png wepplain02.png wepplain03.png wepplain04.png wepplain05.png wepplain06.png wepplain07.png wepplain08.png wepplain09.png wepplain10.png wepplain11.png wepplain12.png wepplain13.png wepplain14.png wepplain15.png wepplain16.png wepplain17.png wepplain18.png wepplain19.png wepplain20.png wepplain21.png wepplain22.png wepplain23.png wepplain24.png wepplain25.png Plain weapon colors ;Camo Patterns wepcamo01.png wepcamo02.png wepcamo03.png wepcamo04.png wepcamo05.png wepcamo06.png wepcamo07.png wepcamo08.png wepcamo09.png wepcamo10.png wepcamo11.png wepcamo12.png wepcamo13.png wepcamo14.png wepcamo15.png wepcamo16.png wepcamo17.png wepcamo18.png wepcamo19.png wepcamo20.png wepcamo21.png wepcamo22.png wepcamo23.png wepcamo24.png wepcamo25.png wepcamo26.png wepcamo27.png wepcamo28.png wepcamo29.png wepcamo30.png wepcamo31.png wepcamo32.png wepcamo33.png wepcamo34.png wepcamo35.png wepcamo36.png wepcamo37.png wepcamo38.png wepcamo39.png wepcamo40.png wepcamo41.png wepcamo42.png wepcamo43.png wepcamo44.png wepcamo45.png wepcamo46.png wepcamo47.png wepcamo48.png wepcamo49.png wepcamo50.png wepcamo51.png wepcamo52.png wepcamo53.png wepcamo54.png Camo pattern weapon colors ;Special Patterns These are acquired by purchasing them with Event Points during the dates that they are made available. They each cost 4500 Event Points. More were added on the May update. Place cursor over pattern title for previous release dates. VBVfB27.png|'001' SfX1geZ.png|'002' SlH7Z44.png|'003' SD3NDtL.png|'004' xMcTsQR.png|'005' lvyFfYr.png|'006' C3bsjU8.png|'007' aKUIs6K.png|'008' V7pI4Z3.png|'009' uA4xn74.png|'010' Aju4DG7.png|'011' J37ibFm.png|'012' y8JJQFp.png|'013' mm47owo.png|'014' 57ltbTk.png|'015' 4Bi2aGy.png|'016' Gev5JGc.png|'017' Gv0N1Dg.png|'018' mDNsN09.png|'019' h04xqq9.png|'020' hWGx3qU.png|'021' pTSXyvM.png|'022' tbfOFHc.png|'023' 9OEJ6CH.png|'024' DpLEfro.png|'025' LVOOzI9.png|'026' 07BoS3x.png|'027' FfsBVAk.png|'028' wiYbeAo.png|'029' dVBO5Mr.png|'030' YrN0Z7x.png|'031' KUll5m7.png|'032' VQ1c94C.png|'033' DOu8350.png|'034' OdNPeYv.png|'035' 2uIshE7.png|'036' VZBE4WI.png|'037' Zls9yuA.png|'038' SDZjDzM.png|'039' RSowcUu.png|'040' Vxi2ipn.png|'041' QYTcft3.png|'042' YvLN9uE.png|'043' Zk9tskk.png|'044' D2tCoTV.png|'045' Pb40UXz.png|'046' RSZFqOL.png|'047' K9JRKCk.png|'048' DSxokHe.png|'049' FB267as.png|'050' Event FOB Weapon colors Base Colors ;Plain Colors vbase p1.png|default vbase p2.png vbase p3.png vbase p4.png vbase p5.png vbase p6.png vbase p7.png vbase p8.png Plain Base colors ;Camo Patterns These are acquired by purchasing them with Event Points during the dates that they are made available. They each cost 8000 Event Points. cI5nc34.png|'001' 03/08/16 - 04/05/16 05/24/16 - 06/07/16 10/18/16-11/01/16 01/24/17-02/06/17 05/30/17-06/13/17 08/08/17-08/22/17 10/17/17-10/31/17 vqs8SiF.png|'002' 01/05/16 - 02/09/16 04/05/16 - 04/19/16 06/07/16 - 06/21/16 09/20/16 - 10/04/16 12/13/16 - 12/27/16 02/21/17 - 03/07/17 04/18/17 - 05/02/17 06/27/17 - 07/11/17 09/5/17-09/19/17 pcUYx0a.png|'003' 12/17/15 - 12/29/15 11/01/16 - 11/15/16 01/10/17 - 01/23/17 03/07/17 - 03/21/17 05/16/17-05/30/17 07/25/17-08/08/17 10/03/17-10/17/17 HrRMl6a.png|'004' 02/09/16 - 02/23/16 04/26/16 - 05/09/16 10/04/16 - 10/18/16 12/27/16 - 01/10/17 04/04/17 - 04/18/17 06/13/17 - 06/27/17 08/22/17-09/5/17 kZUkH1o.png|'005' 12/29/15 - 01/05/16 07/19/16 - 08/02/16 10/18/16-11/01/16 12/27/16 - 01/10/17 04/04/17 - 04/18/17 06/13/17 - 06/27/17 08/22/17-09/5/17 J5Qh5LJ.png|'006' 02/09/16 - 02/23/16 09/06/16 - 09/20/16 11/29/16 - 12/13/16 02/07/17-02/20/17 05/02/17-05/16/17 07/11/17-07/25/17 09/19/17-10/03/17 CbKg3TD.png|'007' 06/07/16 - 06/21/16 08/09/16 - 08/23/16 11/15/16 - 11/29/16 01/24/17-02/06/17 05/30/17-06/13/17 08/08/17-08/22/17 10/17/17-10/31/17 utkOTqf.png|'008' 06/21/16 - 07/05/16 09/06/16 - 09/20/16 11/15/16 - 11/29/16 02/07/17-02/20/17 05/02/17-05/16/17 07/11/17-07/25/17 09/19/17-10/03/17 lPlsQah.png|'009' 07/19/16 - 08/02/16 10/04/16 - 10/18/16 12/13/16 - 12/27/16 02/21/17 - 03/07/17 04/18/17 - 05/02/17 06/27/17 - 07/11/17 09/5/17-09/19/17 Ed0D79B.png|'010' 08/02/16 - 08/09/16 11/01/16 - 11/15/16 01/10/17 - 01/23/17 03/07/17 - 03/21/17 05/16/17-05/30/17 07/25/17-08/08/17 10/03/17-10/17/17 aH1J2Dw.png|'011' 08/23/16 - 09/06/16 11/29/16 - 12/13/16 03/07/17 - 03/21/17 05/16/17-05/30/17 07/25/17-08/08/17 10/03/17-10/17/17 ulfTGqt.png|'012' 09/20/16 - 10/04/16 11/29/16 - 12/13/16 03/07/17 - 03/21/17 05/16/17-05/30/17 07/25/17-08/08/17 10/03/17-10/17/17 Event FOB Base colors Vehicle Colors These colors can be applied to the helicopter, deployable vehicles and D-Walker. ;Plain Colors vehplain01.png vehplain02.png vehplain03.png vehplain04.png vehplain05.png vehplain06.png vehplain07.png vehplain08.png vehplain09.png vehplain10.png vehplain11.png vehplain12.png vehplain13.png vehplain14.png vehplain15.png vehplain16.png vehplain17.png vehplain18.png vehplain19.png vehplain20.png vehplain21.png vehplain22.png vehplain23.png|Silver vehplain24.png|Gold ;Camo Patterns vehcamo01.png vehcamo02.png vehcamo03.png vehcamo04.png vehcamo05.png vehcamo06.png vehcamo07.png vehcamo08.png vehcamo09.png vehcamo10.png vehcamo11.png vehcamo12.png vehcamo13.png vehcamo14.png vehcamo15.png vehcamo16.png vehcamo17.png vehcamo18.png vehcamo19.png|D-Walker prototype Vehicle colors Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Game secrets Category:Camouflage